A Summer for Spying
by bookbabe68
Summary: Cammie's spending her summer in Nebraska, as always. But this time her annoying cousin is there as well. What happens when Cammie's roommates show up? Along with Zach!
1. Chapter 1

A Summer for Spying Chapter 1

**(A/N All rights to the Gallagher Series belong to Ally Carter. Most of the characters used in this story belong to her. I only own Aubrey and Blake. This story isn't after any particular book. So even if it is during a certain age, events from the book that would of come before that did not happen. This is after GG2 ,since it has Zammie in it. The entire story is in Cammie's POV)**

"Kiddo, time to get up." I groaned and threw a pillow at my mother, but since I'm half asleep and my mother is a spy, and therefore knew what was coming, I missed. "Cam, get up.

We're going to be late. We have a flight to Nebraska to catch." I love seeing my grandparents in Nebraska, really I do, and my mom was coming with me this summer, which made it

even more awesome, but it was 9:30 in the morning on my first day of summer break. "Cam, do not make me get the ice water." I just groaned, suddenly I felt a stream of cold

water on my head. I shot up, "I'm up." My mom smiled and tossed some clothes at me, "Good. Now get dressed." I scrambled into my clothes, got my suitcase and walked to my

mother's office. She handed me a muffin, I eyed it warily. "Who cooked this?" My mom laughed, "Don't worry, it's premade. I just opened the box." I bit into it. My mom grabbed her

suitcase, "Finish it in the car. We need to leave for the airport now if we want to make the flight on time." I got my suitcase and followed her out to the limo. Having your cover as a

rich girl boarding school did have its advantages. We got to the airport and my mom handed me my boarding pass. "Can you go check us in while I get the duffels out of the car?"

"Sure thing mom." It was all fine until the guy checking us in started drooling when he saw my mother. Ick. The flight was comfortable, I did my best not to act surprised when I

figured out we were in first class. I figured it was just for our cover. The flight was comfortable. My mom looked as if she suddenly remembered something before the flight landed,

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Your cousin Aubrey will also be there this summer. You probably won't remember her, the last time you saw her was when you were 3. She's your age." I

nodded, "Okay." When we got to the baggage claim, I almost immediately spotted my grandparents. I started waving, "Grandma, Grandpa, over here." They walked up to us and

hugged my mom and me. When my Grandpa hugged me he slipped me a 20 and winked. "Don't tell your mother." My mom obviously knew, but she didn't show it. "Good to see you

again Bill. You too Sally." My grandma said "Same here," and hugged her. Suddenly a girl who I didn't recognize came up to them. She saw me and smiled, "Hi you must be Cammie.

I'm your cousin Aubrey. We're going to have like so much fun this summer." I smiled back, "Hey. I'm Cammie. Nice to meet you." The belt started moving, and my mom and I went to

go grab the luggage. When we got back Aubrey looked freaked. "What's wrong?" "I broke a nail. And I just got a manicure." I might be a spy in training, but it was still hard to feign

sympathy and not burst out laughing. "Oh, that's too bad." "I know, right." My mom and I picked up the bags again and walked to the truck. We tossed them in the flatbed, and

Aubrey and I climbed in after the bags. My mom and grandparents went to the cab of the truck. About half way back to the ranch Aubrey started shrieking. "What's wrong?" "Bug.

Get it off, get it off, get it off." It was just a fly. "Calm down, it's just a little fly." This didn't seem to make her feel better. "Gross." I flicked it off. "There, it's gone, calm down." She

stopped shrieking, "Thank you so much." "Your welcome." My phone rang, I looked at the caller ID, it was Bex. "Hey Bex. How's your break so far?" "Guess where my parent's are

taking me." Cairo?" "Nope." "Rome?" "No." "Johannesburg? Toronto? Madrid? Paris?" "Nope, nada, no and yes." "Let me guess, you'll spend half the time flirting with French guys?"

"Maybe. So how's your break?" "Well, we're in the truck right now. My mom made me get up at 9:30 this morning, and breakfast was actually edible, considering it was my mother

who got it. Thank you prepackaged food." Just then my phone beeped again, it was Macey. "Hang on Bex, it's Macey, I'm going to conference her in." "Save me, save me, save me."

"Macey, you've only been with your parents a day and a half, how are you already begging to be saved?" "You try spending a day and a half with the senator and his wife." Bex spoke

up, "Macey, think of it this way. You're in Milan, the fashion capital of the world." Macey snorted, "Yeah with my mother." "Macey, you're in a city with almost all the designer stores in

it and you have 15 credit cards in your possession. Spend all day shopping and eating gelato." "Do you know how fattening gelato is?" "Macey, I've seen you shop. You'll burn off all

the fat in no time." Bex spoke up, "I'm conferencing Liz in." Suddenly a "Hey y'all" came out of the speakers in my phone. "Hey Liz. How's your break?" "It's-ow- good." Bex sounded

incredulous, "Liz, have you already hurt yourself?" "Uh yes." Macey sighed, "Do we even want to know how you manage to hurt yourself in a day and a half?" "Probably not." My

mom gave me a "get off the phone" glare. "I have to go. My mom's giving me the 'get off the phone' glare. Talk to you later." I hung up. I looked over and Aubrey was texting.

"Sorry. It was my best friends/roommates." She looked up, "Roommates?" "Uh yeah I go to a boarding school." "Cool. Any cute guys?" "It's an all-girls boarding school." She gasped,

"That must be horrible. How do you survive with no guys?" I could see my mom squelching a smile in the cab. "It's not that bad, really. Guys aren't everything. And it's not like you

never see guys. We go out into town sometimes. Besides, you can learn more with no guys around." Aubrey looked at me like I was speaking in some foreign tongue, I went back

over what I just said in my head to make sure I wasn't speaking in Farsi or French or any other foreign language. Nope, I was speaking in plain English. "Who cares about learning?" I

think Liz would have a heart attack if she heard that. "Lot's of people. It's a very tough school." Just then the ranch came into view. I smiled and snapped a picture with my phone.


	2. Chapter 2

A Summer for Spying Chapter 2

I hopped out of the truck when it stopped and grabbed my bag. I then walked up to the house and up the stairs to my room. I pulled out my cowgirl boots and ran out to the stable. I

shouted to my mom where I was going. "Okay Kiddo, be back by 5." I almost ran right into Aubrey. Remembering my manners, I said, "I'm going for a ride, would you like to join

me?" She shrugged, "Sure. Just let me get changed." She came back downstairs around 20 minutes later in a tight tank top, denim skirt, and hot pink cowgirl boots that looked more

like they were meant for decoration than riding horses. "Uh, are you sure you can ride in that?" "Sure let's go." We went to the stables. I got on Cookie Dough, a tan horse with dark

brown spots I've had since I was little. She whinnied when she saw me. "Hey girl. Glad to see me?" I held out my palm and fed her an apple I swiped from the kitchen. When the

apple was gone, I got on her back. Aubrey got on Snow, an all white horse. We rode along a trail in the woods to a stream, and stopped so the horses could get some water. My

phone rang. I looked at the screen, I didn't recognize the number, but I picked up anyway, figuring it wouldn't hurt, "Hello?" A voice I knew well responded, "Hey Gallagher Girl."

"How did you get my number?' "Jonas." "And how did Jonas get my number?" "Hacking." "Of course. So what's up Blackthorne Boy?" My cousin turned toward me when she heard

the word "boy." "Nothing much. At home doing nothing. Grant was saying Bex's name in his sleep the other night." I smiled, "So, should I tell Bex that or should I spare Grant's

dignity?" "If you tell Bex, do me a favor and be ready with a video camera so I can see her reaction." "Sure thing." "So how's your summer so far?" "I just got to the ranch today.

Right now I am on a horse." Cookie dough whinnied just then. "I'm assuming the noise I just heard is the horse." "Yeah. Hey what time is it?" "Gallagher Girl, you know what time it

is." "Thanks." I turned my head and covered the mouth piece, "Aubrey we should probably head back soon. It's 20 of 5." I put the phone back to my ear. "Whom were you just

talking to?" "My cousin. I got to go. Bye." "Bye Gallagher Girl." I hung up and put my phone back into my pocket. "Kay, time to head back." Aubrey eyed me, "Who were you just

talking to?" "Just a guy I know." "I thought you go to an all-girl boarding school." "I do, but that doesn't mean I don't ever see guys." "So how do you know him?" "School exchange

program." We turned around and headed back to the ranch. We put the horses back into their stalls and went back to the house. My mom was reading a book on the porch. "Have a

good ride girls?" "Yeah mom." Aubrey eyed me, "One of us had a _very_ good ride." She giggled and went back inside the house. I just rolled my eyes. My mom turned to me, "What

did she mean by that?" "Zach called me and I talked to him and now she's all giggly." "How did he get your number?" "Jonas, hacking." "So how do you like your cousin so far?" I

groaned, "Ugh. She's way to girly and giggly. I think Liz could take her in a fight because Aubrey would be do busy worrying about chipping her manicure to defend herself. I also

suspect she has a GPA of about 2, but I would have to have Liz confirm it." "Cammie." "I saw you trying not to smile on the way home. And I know you heard every word of our

conversation." "Point taken. Just try to bear it. You never know it may not be as bad as you think." "Hey mom, could I see if it's okay if I invite Macey, Bex, and Liz for a few days.

Macey's already begging to be saved from her parents. And well, explosions I can handle, broken bones I can handle, college level courses, I can handle. An entire summer with

Aubrey the only girl my age to hang out with, I cannot handle. I may do what Liz does and spend half the summer doing extra credit assignments for fun." My mom sighed, "Maybe.

You have to ask your grandparents." "Thanks mom." I went inside and showered before dinner. When I came back downstairs, my mom was on her laptop in the dining room. She

looked up, "Your grandma banned me from the kitchen. According to her I can ruin a meal by just going near it." I laughed, "I might have to agree with her there. Dad once told me

fore feeding someone your cooking would be a good torture/interrogation method." She smiled, "Yeah. He would hide the cooking utensils from me. Abby would too after she tried my

cooking the first time." Just then the smell of chicken and dumplings came wafting in from the kitchen. "Mmm. Dinner smells amazing Grandma." "Thank you. Would you mind setting

the table dear?" "Sure thing." I got out everything and set the table. Because I was bored, I folded the napkins into the shapes of birds. My grandma smiled when she saw the

napkins, "Oh how creative of you." I shrugged, "Thanks. It's no big deal I was bored and I thought it would be fun." My mom snapped a picture with her camera. When my grandma

was back in the kitchen, my mom mouthed the words "extra credit," to me. She hooked the camera to her laptop, I guess to send the picture to Madame Dabney. Dinner was

delicious. After dinner my mom and I were helping my grandma with the dishes. I decided to ask my grandma about inviting my friends. "Hey grandma." "Yes dear?" "Well I was

wondering if it might be okay if I invite a few of my friends to stay here for a couple of days. I've told them all about the ranch and they think it sounds cool." This last part was a bit

of a lie. They've never actually said anything about it being cool. My grandma thought about it for a few minutes. "Maybe Cammie. I'd be fine with it, but we should also talk to your

grandpa about it. And what about Aubrey?" "Oh we can all hang out together." "And how many friends would you be inviting?" "Just my 3 roommates." "That sounds fine. I'll talk to

your grandpa about it." She turned to my mom, "And what do you think about this Rachel?" "I'm okay with it as long as you and Bill are."


	3. Chapter 3

A Summer for Spying Chapter 3

The next morning I was woken up by the smell of pancakes. I went downstairs and saw a huge stack of pancakes covered in real maple syrup and butter. Yum. "Good morning." My

grandparent's and my mom, who were all sitting at the table reading the paper, greeted me back. I grabbed a plate and put some pancakes on it, then went to the fridge to get

berries to put on top of my pancakes and a glass of milk. My grandpa cleared his throat when I sat down. "So

Cammie, your grandma told me you were asking if you could invite some friends over for a few days." "Yes." "Well, then, do you think they would like to come for a few weeks over

4th of July? We're having a barbeque" I smiled, "Thank you so much grandma and grandpa, they'll be so excited." I finished off my breakfast and put my plate in the dishwasher. I

ran upstairs and conference called Bex, Liz, and Macey. Once they all picked up I started speaking. "So, how would all of you like to come to Nebraska for a few weeks over the 4th of

July?" I could practically hear Macey smiling over the phone, "Yes, yes, yes a hundred times yes. I get away from my parents for a few weeks. You are a lifesaver. I owe you big

time." Liz, always the cautious one, asked, "Uh shouldn't you ask you parents first Macey?" "They'll be fine with it, trust me. It gets me out of their hair." Bex answered, "Sounds like

fun to experience an American holiday like independence day. But I have to ask my mum and dad first. I'll get back to you later. Liz said, "Same as Bex." "Okay bye. Text me later."

After I hung up the phone the doorbell rang. I heard my grandpa call up, "Cammie. You have a visitor." "Okay. I'll be down in a minute grandpa." I pulled on a pair of shorts and a

t-shirt and went down stairs. There was a boy standing in the doorway. It took me a second to remember who he was. "Blake?" He stepped forward, "Hey Cammie." Blake was the

grandson of my grandparent's next-door neighbors. He also came every summer. I've known him since I was 5. "How have you been?" "Good. What about you?" "Good. Did you grow

a few inches?" "Yep. I'm now 5 foot 7." "Cool. Do you want to come in?" He stepped inside the house. We walked over to the couch and plopped down. We talked for a bit, just

catching up on what we both did over the school year. Aubrey came downstairs then; she had really bad bed head. It was 12:30. I turned around and smiled at her, "Have a good

sleep?" "Yeah." She then caught sight of Blake and turned bright red. She ran back upstairs. I started laughing. He turned to look at me, "What's so funny?" "Didn't you see her face

when she saw you? Priceless. I wish I had a camera with me so I could have gotten a picture." "I didn't see her face. I was too focused on the small nest on her head." This just

made me start laughing even more. After I finished laughing, I started hiccupping. I grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down. I turned back to Blake. "So, what do you want to

do now?" "Want to go swimming?" "Sure, but shouldn't you go back to your house and grab a bathing suit?" He smiled, "Already have one on." "Okay. Just let me go change and tell

my mom." I ran back upstairs and poked my head into my mom's room, "Hey mom, Blake and I are going swimming." "Sure thing kiddo. Just don't be out too long and have your

phone with you. And invite your cousin please." "Fine." I knocked on Aubrey's door, "Hey Aubrey, Blake and I are going swimming, do you want to come?" She opened the door,

"Who's Blake?" "The guy you saw downstairs." "Ugh I'm so embarrassed. I had nasty bed head in front of a cute guy." I started laughing, I couldn't help it, just the thought of Blake

being described as cute or anything similar to cute made me crack up. "What's so funny?" "Nothing. Besides bed head is no big deal." I went back to my room to change. I got on a

green, blue, and brown striped bikini and put a pair of denim shirts and a tank top on over it and slipped on my flip flops. I grabbed my sunglasses, and put my phone, towel, and

sunscreen in my beach bag. I walked down stairs. Aubrey came down a few minutes later in a hot pink bikini with short shorts on over it and expensive looking sandals. I ran out the

door yelling, "Race you to the swimming hole." I won. Aubrey was last, probably because of those ridiculous shoes she was wearing. I smiled, "Last one here has to jump in fully

clothed." Aubrey shook her head, "These shorts and sandals are designer. No way am I jumping in fully clothed." "Too bad you were last." She shook her head again. I looked at

Blake, I could tell we were thinking the same thing. We snuck up behind her and pushed her in. She shrieked. She came up sputtering, "Why did you do that?" Blake shrugged, "It's

fun." "What he said." My phone rang. I picked it up. It was Bex and Liz. "So, when should we be there by?" "Hang on a minute. Let me call my mom and ask." I called my mom, "Hey

kiddo." "Hey mom. So when should Macey, Liz, and Bex come?" "Let me check with your grandparents. Hold on a second." I could hear her speaking to my grandparents. About 1

minute and 7 seconds later, she started speaking again. "July 1st." "Okay. Thanks mom." I texted Bex, Liz, and Macey the date. I dropped my phone back in my bag. "Sorry about

that." I took off my shirt, shorts and sunglasses, put on sunscreen, and jumped in. The water was freezing. "Oh my god. I'm an ice cube." Blake jumped in and splashed me. I

splashed him back. Soon we were having a splash war. I dove into the water, swam over to where Blake was, and grabbed his leg. I swam back up, pulling him with me. "Let go

Cammie." "Promise to stop splashing me first." "Never." I started swimming around, dragging him with me. After a few minutes, he cracked. "Okay. I'll stop splashing you. Promise.

Just let go of my leg." I let go. "Thank you. You could of just said you'd stop splashing me the first time." Aubrey was glaring at me. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I've been rooming

with Macey long enough to think of a likely reason. Aubrey probably liked Blake. I guess having a splash fight and dragging someone around a pool could be construed as flirting. I

glanced at my waterproof watch. We've been at the swimming hole for almost 2 hours. "We should probably go soon. We've been here almost 2 hours." We got up and grabbed our

stuff. I slipped my shorts, shirt, and flip flops back on. We headed back to the house. Blake was walking next to me, with Aubrey behind us. I could practically feel her glaring daggers

at me. "So Cam." "Yeah Blake." "Who were you talking to before?" "My roommates. They're coming to visit for a few weeks. They'll be here for the 4th of July." "Cool." "Yeah. They're

awesome. My friend Bex can be really scary when she wants to be. And if you value your life, don't call her Rebecca. _Ever._ My friend Liz is the most accident prone and uncoordinated

person you'll ever meet in your life. And Macey is well hard to describe. She is obsessive with clothes and makeup though. Oh and Macey is Macey McHenry." Aubrey gasped, "Wait,

Macey McHenry as in the daughter of a senator and a cosmetics queen? That Macey McHenry?" "Yeah. It's no big deal. It's actually her least favorite subject." Blake nodded, "That's

pretty cool though. Going to school with a senator's daughter." I shrugged, "No one at school really makes that big of a deal about it actually." Later that night after dinner, Aubrey

came into my room and closed the door. I looked up, "Yes?" She seemed almost cautious as she opened her mouth, "So uh Cammie, do you like Blake?" "Do you mean do I like him

or _like_ him?" "The second one." I couldn't help it, I chuckled a bit. "No way. Blake is like a brother to me. Why do ask? Do you like him?" "Yes. And you better promise me you don't

like him in that way. And if you get in my way you're going to regret it." Wow, for someone so bubble headed she sure can be sinister and serious when she wants to be. "Don't

worry. I'm not going to get in your way. Now if you don't mind, could you please get out of my room." She walked out. I immediately called Liz. I spoke softly as to not risk having

Aubrey hear me. "Hello." "Hey Liz. It's Cammie." "I know that." "Anyway, could you find out my cousins GPA and test scores, and maybe hack into her email, IM, and any online

profiles she has if you don't mind? Because she acts like a shallow airhead most of the time, but it seems like she may possibly have a brain, and I just want to figure it out. Her

name is Aubrey Morgan. She's our age." Liz sounded excited, "Sure thing Cam. I've been looking for a new project. I'll email you what I find out." "Thanks Liz." I log into my email

when I wake up and, of course, Liz already finished finding out all the information I asked her for. Aubrey's GPA is 3.0, which is higher than I expected, and her I.Q. is about average.

All her emails and IM's are stupid stuff. I delete the email completely and head downstairs for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

A Summer for Spying Chapter 4

The next few weeks were a bit tedious. I passed the time hanging out with Aubrey and Blake. We went to the movie theater, went swimming, horseback riding, and watched tv.

Aubrey was flirting with him the entire time, but either he didn't notice or he just chose to ignore her. The problem was every time she would flirt with him he would just move closer

to me and start up a conversation. Or he would start flirting with me. I just ignored him. Finally it was July 1st. My mom and I left to pick up my friends at the airport. Bex, Macey,

and Liz practically tackled me because they all ran to hug me at the same time. Macey had a huge smile on her face, probably from the euphoria of getting away from her parents

after spending over half a month with them. "Have I told you that I owe you big time?" I shrugged, "Don't worry about it." When my mom was out of hearing distance I leaned in and

whispered to all of them, "You're saving me from 3 weeks with my cousin as the only girl my age to hang out with. She's the shallowest airhead I've ever met. If I wouldn't be in a

hell of a lot of trouble I would have put her in a coma by now so I don't have to hear her." We went over to baggage claim to get their bags. Macey had 4 bags. "Macey did you pack

half your closet?" "This is just a quarter of my closet." "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Macey my cousin is really excited that you're Macey _McHenry_ so please and try _not_ to kill her if she

bugs you about it too much. Otherwise we'd all end up in a nice little prison somewhere." Bex and Liz saw their bags and grabbed them. Out of the corner of my eye I see a figure

walking towards us. I can tell that it's a male. As he gets closer I see _Zach_! I nudge my friends, "Uh am I hallucinating or is that Zach walking towards us?" Bex glances at him for a

few seconds then turns back to us, "You're not hallucinating." After he gets to us I glance at him. "What are you doing here?" He smirks, "I can't surprise you with a visit." "Not when

no body knows about it." "That's the point of a surprise Gallagher Girl." "Well Blackthorne Boy, you should of at least checked with my mother first." "Who's to say I didn't?" My mom

joined us again, I turned to her. "Did you know about this? And if so, why did you say yes? It's going to be hell with the boy crazy, shallow, annoying, airhead around 2 teenage guys

and 4 teenage girls, all of which know martial arts, and 3 of them are easily irritated." My mom smiled, "Yes I knew about this. I said yes because you have more people to hang out

with, Blake isn't stuck hanging out with 5 teenage girls and no teenage boys for 3 weeks, and it will make a pretty good challenge for you to _not_ kill your cousin. And yes, your

grandparents are fine with it. Now let's go to the car." We all got in the truck's flatbed, except my mom, because somebody had to drive. Zach eyed me, "So who's Blake." "He's the

grandson of my grandparent's neighbor's. And good luck dealing with my cousin; she's the type of girl who flirts with any guy she thinks is remotely attractive." "So you think I'm

attractive Gallagher Girl?" "That's for me to know and you to never find out. My cousin has a very broad idea of attractive when it comes to males." He just smirked. Bex glared at

him, "Goode wipe that smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you." I smiled, "Hey Bex want to hear a secret?" She shrugged. Zach got out his video camera and started recording.

I started speaking again, "Grant says your name in his sleep." Macey and Liz promptly started cracking up. Bex's eyes widened, "He says what?" "You heard me." Bex started

laughing. Zach closed the camera. "So who votes we send that tape to Grant?" "We all raised our hands. My mom shakes her head, smiling. We finally get to the ranch and we all get

out of the truck. We go inside and I introduce every one to my grandparents. I then show everyone their rooms. After we finish unpacking we all sit down on the couch and watch

some tv. I then call up to Aubrey, "Hey Aubrey, please come down here I'd like you to meet my friends." I smile, and shoo Zach outside, mouthing "come back in when I give you the

signal." He nods and slips outside, crouching where we can't see him but he can see us. Aubrey comes downstairs. I point around to everyone, "Aubrey, I'd like you to meet Bex, Liz,

and Macey." She smiles, and says, "It's really nice to meet you," to Bex and Liz She gushes when she sees Macey. "Oh my gosh, it's such an honor to meet you Macey, I love your

mother's cosmetic company. And your father makes such a great senator. I bet you have so much fun spending time with them." Bex, Liz, and I are trying really, really hard to not

burst out laughing. Macey just smiles and nods. "Thanks. Nice to meet you too." She grinds the "thanks" out through her teeth. I give Zach the signal and he comes inside. "I'd also

like you to meet Zach. I met him on the exchange program I told you about." He gives her a half smile and says, "Nice to meet you," then plops down on the couch. She sits down

next to him, "It's so nice to meet you. Cammie didn't tell me there was a boy coming." Zach smiled, "Well she didn't know I was coming until she saw me at the airport. I decided it

would be fun to surprise her." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah because I just _love_ surprises." **(A/N sarcasm) **Aubrey was full on flirting by now. She was flipping her hair over her shoulder

and touching his arm and was fake giggling at almost everything he said. Bex piped up, "Hey who wants to go swimming?" Aubrey practically started drooling, probably at the

thought of seeing Zach shirtless. We all got off the couch and headed towards the stairs. On the way up I whispered, "Told you," to Zach. "I didn't even think it was possible for

someone to be as annoying as Tina Walters. Until I met your cousin." I nodded. "She was drooling the second Bex said the word 'swimming.' Did you notice? She probably wants to

see you shirtless." By this point we reached the top of the stairs and we went our separate ways. Not 2 minutes after I got to my room (which I was now sharing with Bex, because

there were 2 beds) Macey came in. I just stepped back and let her go into my dresser, because by now I've learned there's no point in arguing with her about fashion. She rifled

through my dresser for a few minutes and then tossed a bathing suit and clothes at me. I looked at them. It was a dark green and white polka dot halter bikini with matching

bottoms and a white tank top and denim shorts. I went to the bathroom to get changed. I came out and Bex went in after me. When I got back Macey had a green hairband in her

hand and motioned for me to turn around. After about 10 minutes, I had a braid coiled into a bun. Bex came back into the room in a simple pale pink bikini and an oversized t-shirt.

We grabbed our bags and went out of the room. We went downstairs and a few minutes later Liz, Aubrey and Zach came down. Liz was in a dark purple one piece and I noticed

Macey had on a bikini in the same style as Bex's except in red instead of pink. She was in a scoop neck t shirt and shorts. Zach was in striped swim trunks and a t-shirt from the spy

museum in D.C. Aubrey noticed this and said, "Oh cool. Have you been there?" Zach nodded, "Yeah. There's a lot of cool stuff there. It would be so awesome to be a spy. There are

so many gadgets and things you'd get to use." Without even asking I knew all of us except Aubrey found Zach's answer hilarious. Aubrey was in a turquoise triangle bikini top and

turquoise and white striped bottoms. The doorbell rang and I went to get it. It was Blake. "Oh hey Blake. My friends and I are just about to go swimming, do you want to come with

us?" He smiled, "Great minds think alike. I just came over here to see if you and Aubrey wanted to go swimming." I motioned him inside and close the door. We walked back to the

living room and I introduced him to all my friends. We grabbed our stuff and went down to the swimming hole. Liz spoke up," Uh did we remember to tell your mom where we were

going?" I shrugged, "Don't worry. I have my phone with me." I texted my mom. "Done." We all put our stuff down, took off our cover-ups and jumped into the water. I was write

about Aubrey; one look at Zach shirtless and she was practically drooling. After swimming for a while I had an idea and shouted out, "Hey. Who wants to play chicken?" Everyone

raised their hands. I motioned Zach over to me and I got on his shoulders. "Who wants to go first?" Aubrey hopped on Blake's shoulders. We started playing and I won in about 6

minutes. I could have won faster if I didn't have to refrain from doing anything no normal teenager would be able to do. Afterwards Macey went up against me. Eventually we just

called it a tie because it was taking so long. When Bex went up against me I barely fought her, she was going to win anyway and everyone except Blake and Audrey knew it. After a

while we went back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

A Summer for Spying Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up around 10:30 and went down for breakfast. Everyone else was already at the table except for Zach, Aubrey, my grandparents and my mother. Knowing I

was wondering where they were Bex told me, "Your mom and grandma went into town and your grandpa is horseback riding." A few minutes later Zach came down, and Aubrey came

down soon after that. Her hair was smooth and just messed up a little bit, and it looked like she had some makeup on, even though she was still in her PJs. It was also only a quarter

of 11; this is the earliest she's been up the entire time I've been here. I had a feeling she got up earlier, did her hair and makeup, and watched for Zach, then came down just a few

minutes after he did. She sat next to Zach, and shocker** (A/N sarcasm again)**, had the exact same breakfast he was having, and acted like this was such a huge coincidence that

they liked the exact same food, even though I knew she didn't like about half the stuff she had on her plate. Zach just smiled at her, nodded, then went back to his food and the

conversation. I just had a great idea. "So, how about we pack a picnic and go on a horseback ride. There's this amazing spot we could eat at." They all nodded, except Macey, who

had a look of disgust on her face. "Horses? Yeah, no thanks." Liz nudged her, "Come on Macey. Suck it up. It's just a horse." Bex, always the super spy, used Macey's predictability

against her. "Come on Macey, I know you have a pair of super cute cowgirl boots just waiting to be used." Macey sighed, "Fine." A few hours later we made lunch, stopped by Blake's

house to see if he wanted to come with us (he did) and got on the horses. The spot was amazing. It's in the same area I rode to with Aubrey my first day here, but a little to the left

of the exact spot we were at. We sat down in the grass and unfolded the blanket and unloaded the picnic basket. After we finished eating I decided to take a walk. Everyone else

decided to come with me. After a while Liz, surprise, surprise **(A/N sarcasm again)**, hurt herself. Bex took her back to the lunch spot. A few minutes later, Macey and Aubrey had to

go to the bathroom. Though they both were grossed out about going in the woods, they looked like they were about to pee themselves, so they ran into the forest. Blake wandered

over to an odd looking tree a few yards away. I took a step towards Zach and, despite my training, I tripped. Zach caught me before I could tumble head first into the ground or him.

He smirked, "Be careful where you're going Gallagher Girl." I rolled my eyes, "Stop smirking Zach." His smirk grew larger, "You know you like it." "You just keep telling yourself that."

I realized he was still holding me. I did my best to not blush, but a little bit of pink still rose into my cheeks. A strand of hair blew into my face. I swiped it away, and then Zach was

leaning towards me, and before I knew what was happening, he kissed me. I kissed back, and wrapped my arms around his neck. A few seconds later we heard footsteps, but for

some reason I ignored the sound. About 5 seconds later I heard 2 more sets of feet, and a loud gasp. Zach and I moved away from each other. I noticed Macey smiling at me, in an "I

knew you liked him" kind of way. Blake was wearing a hurt expression, and Aubrey was glaring at me with a look that could kill (and will, when Dr. Fibbs finishes his project). I turned

away and started back to the campsite, and I heard a set of footsteps following me. It was Macey. "I knew you two liked each other." I blushed a bit, "Okay okay. You were right. But

if you lord it over me I may have to hurt you." I smacked my forehead, "What's the matter Cam?" "Aubrey's so pissed right now. I'm going to get chewed out later, and it's not like

I'm allowed to force her to shut her mouth." We got back to where Bex and Liz were sitting. Liz waved at us, "Hey how was your walk?" Macey started saying, "Cammie and Zach

standing near a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," under her breath. I heard a "Hey Gallagher Girl," from behind me. Bex stood up, "Let's go back. I want to be back in time to put in earplugs

before your cousin starts having a hissy fit or something." I called out, "I second that motion." We got on our horses and rode back to the house. After putting the horses back in

their stalls and getting all the equipment hung up, we headed for the house. My mom was at the dining room table on the computer again. She had a teaching application in next to

her. I looked at it and after glancing over it I mouthed the words, "cover" and "fake" to her. She gave the slightest of nods. "Have a nice time kids?" Bex nodded. My mom looked

around, "Where are Aubrey and Blake?" "They're a few minutes behind us mom. Aubrey and Blake both seemed a little upset about something, so we decided to get back before

them, to give them both time to calm down and process it." My mom nodded. We heard angry footsteps coming towards the house and all ran for our rooms; well except for my

mom. I heard someone coming towards my room. Spy instincts and training kicked in, and Bex grabbed a magazine and I grabbed my iPod and plugged it into the speakers. We both

sat down on my bed and I saw Bex had turned it to a quiz on how well you know your best friend. Perfect. There was a knock on my door. Bex called out, "Who is it?" Aubrey's voice

answered. I shouted, "Come in." Aubrey walked in with a fake smile on her face, "Hey, Cammie, can I talk to you for a minute." I nodded my head, "Shoot." She glanced at Bex, "Uh,

Becky, can you give us some privacy?" Bex didn't respond. Aubrey repeated her request, this time with a bit more edge to her voice. I guess she was used to people always paying

attention and listening to her. Bex still did nothing. Aubrey snapped her fingers in front of Bex's face, "Earth to Becky, didn't you hear me." Bex stood up, "I heard you. But I didn't

know you were talking to me. I thought you were talking to someone named Becky." Aubrey looked at her with an expression of annoyance on her face, "You are Becky." Bex tilted

her head, "No I'm not. The name is _Bex_." Aubrey sighed, "Well they're both nicknames for Rebecca. How about I just call you that from now on, _Rebecca_?" Bex looked pissed, Aubrey

continued to speak, bad move. "Why are you so angry, _Rebecca?"_ Bex glared at her, "Call me Rebecca one more time and see what happens." Aubrey snorted, "I'm not scared of you, 

_Rebecca._" Bex ran towards Aubrey and knocked her to the ground. Before she could do anything else, I jumped on her back. Macey walked by the open door at this moment, she saw

what was going on and ran in to help me. She mouthed, "What happened?" to me. I just mouthed back the word, "Rebecca." Macey stepped between Aubrey and Bex and put her

hands on Bex's shoulders. "Bex, calm down. No need to break any bones." Bex started to breath in and out deeply. After a few seconds she said, "You can get off my back now

Cammie, I'm not going to kill your stupid cousin." Aubrey, who just stood up, protested at being called stupid, "Hey. I'm right here." Macey gave Bex a look that said, "Sure you won't

kill her." **(A/N sarcasm again**). Bex said, "I swear." I jumped off her back. Aubrey looked freaked, but shook it off. "So, Cammie, can we go talk now? _Alone_?" I nodded. She

dragged me outside. I knew it didn't matter where she and I went to talk because Bex, Macey, and possibly Liz were going to hide somewhere and eavesdrop on the conversation. We

went to the old swing set I played on all the time when I was little. Aubrey's somewhat calm expression disappeared, replaced by a pissed off and snotty one. She leaned in toward

me, "Listen up. You never ever try to steal my guy from me again, got it?" I was incredulous, "Your guy? Last time I checked, one I wasn't kissing Blake, and two, he didn't seem very

interested in you." Aubrey blew air out of her mouth slowly, "Not Blake you dunce, _Zach_." I snorted, "Since when is Zach your man." "He was totally into me and he was going to ask

me out soon, and you know it." "What makes you say that?" "Trust me, I know when a guy is into me." "Yeah, apparently you don't, because he wasn't in to you." "You go to an all

girls school so you wouldn't know. And you so knew I liked him. Plus, you so aren't his type. I bet you ambushed him." "One, I've had a boyfriend, so I _would_ know. Two, yes I knew

you liked him, but honestly you had a huge crush on Blake, then you stopped liking him the second you saw Zach, so obviously you don't actually like guys for very long. And three, 

_he _kissed me." "Yeah, but you were kissing him back." "It's not a crime when a guy you like kisses you and you kiss him back, if he's expressed interest in you before. And no, that

does not mean it's okay if you kiss him, because I know he wouldn't kiss you and you aren't his type." "How do you know what his type is?" "Because when you spend an entire

semester eating at the same table as, having every single class with, and on multiple occasions, being forced to work with, a guy, you get to know him pretty well. Now bye." I got up

and went back to the house. Bex and Macey had smiles on their faces, and both high fived me when I got in the house. We went up to my room, where Liz was at the computer. "Nice

job Cam." "How did you hear that?" "New long range bugs I've been working on, you can hear and record a conversation up to 100 yards away, and take away all unwanted

background noise from the recording." "Cool." Aubrey stormed into the room. Macey put her hand on her hip, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking, or privacy?" Aubrey, the little

ass-kisser, mumbled, "Sorry Macey, I just had to talk to Cammie. I have a little problem, and she's always such an amazing help with problems." Macey glared, "Drop the act. We all

know what you're _really_ like, so anything you have to say to Cammie, you can say in front of us." Aubrey stuck her chin out, "Fine." She turned to me, "Listen to me and listen good.

I _always_ get what I want. And what I want is Zach. So just stay out of my way. If you don't, you'll regret it." I glared at her, "I don't think I will. And haven't you ever heard of the

song _You Can't Always Get What You Want_?" Aubrey sniffed and stalked out of my room. After she was gone, Liz whispered "Perra," **(A/N that's a bad word in Spanish)** We all

turned to her with wide eyes, that sort of language did not come out of Liz's mouth, ever. Liz shrugged, "What? It's true." I cracked a smile, "Have to agree with you Liz." My phone

buzzed, it was a text from Zach.

_Zach: What's up?_

_Cammie: Why the hell r u texting me? we're in the same house if u wanna talk 2 me just walk a few feet_

_Zach: ur texting me & we're in the same house_

_Cammie: bye_

Macey, Bex, and Liz were all looking over my shoulder. Macey just rolled her eyes. "Guys. Liz, is there something in guys brain that automatically makes them act like idiots?" "I don't

know. I'd have to test a guy's brain to figure it out."


	6. Chapter 6

A Summer for Spying Chapter 6

The rest of the day was kind of boring. We just watched TV for a couple hours after dinner, and then went to bed. At breakfast the next morning, Aubrey came down in short pajama

shorts, a tank top, and fluffy bunny slippers. Lucky for her, our grandparent's and my mom were driving around and seeing the rest of the countryside for the day, or else she would

have had to go and change or put a robe on. After breakfast, we heard a loud clap of thunder, and saw a flash of lightning, we decided to stay inside and watch movies. We chose an

action movie. I plopped on to one of the couches and Zach sat next to me. Aubrey squeezed herself in on the other side of Zach. I wouldn't care if I weren't squished into the side.

"Uh, Aubrey, can you please move? I'm squished." Aubrey, thinking Zach didn't know what she was _really_ like, gave me an apologetic smile and scooted over to give me more room,

"Sorry Cammie." The entire movie, Aubrey kept squeaking and gripping Zach's arm at the "scary" parts. Zach looked really uncomfortable the entire time. Right when the credits

started to roll, there was a flash of lightning and the power went out. Aubrey shrieked. I felt my way to the cabinet in the dining room where my grandparents kept the emergency kit

and grabbed a flashlight. I walked back into the room, "So what do we do now?" Aubrey spoke up, "How about truth or dare?" Bex, Liz, Zach, and I turned to Macey. "I've played it

before. It's fun don't worry." She explained the rules to us. I nodded and grabbed an empty bottle from the recycling bin. Bex spoke up, "No repeating dares, that's just lame. And

you have to have at least 1 truth and 1 dare. I go first." Aubrey looked like she wanted to argue, but one glare from Bex and she shut her mouth. We all sat in a circle and then we

heard the door knock. I got up and went to get it, it was Blake. "What are you doing here? There's a really bad storm outside." Blake smiled, "I thought I should come check up on all

of you, make sure you were all right." "Thanks. Take your rain jacket and boots off, you're soaked." After he did so, he followed me to the living room. "We're playing truth or dare.

No repeating dares, and you have to have at least 1 truth and 1 dare." He nodded and sat down. Bex spun the bottle, it landed on Liz. "Truth or dare?" "Dare." I guess she just

wanted to get it over with. Bex smiled, "I dare you to go outside for 10 seconds." Liz breathed and darted outside, exactly 10 seconds later she came back in, soaked and sputtering.

Zach grabbed a towel and tossed it at her. Liz spun the bottle, it landed on Zach. He chose dare. Liz thought for a few seconds, "I dare you to smell one of Bex's dirty socks." Bex

peeled her sock off and tossed it at Zach. He took one sniff and gagged. "Geez Baxter, I would say burn it instead of wash it, but who knows what type of pollutants would be

released into the air." Bex glared, "Watch your mouth Goode, or you'll be eating through a straw." Zach spun the bottle, it landed on me. I sighed, "I know you already have a dare

thought up, so just get it over with." Zach smirked, "Okay Gallagher Girl. I dare you to kiss me for at least a minute." I leaned towards him and soon our lips were touching. To be

honest, I melted into it a little bit. After 1 minute and 4 seconds, Blake cleared his throat and said, "It's been a minute." Zach and I pulled away from each other slowly. I saw Liz,

Bex, and Macey smirking a bit at me. Aubrey just looked pissed. The power came back on just then. Blake went home. We played cards, and a few hours later my grandparent's and

my mom got back.


	7. New chapter story is continued

A Summer for Spying Chapter 7

**Hi, so I decided to update again. Thanks 2 every1 who gave me ideas. I have new inspiration and am ready to write.**

My mom set a few bags on the counter. I guess my mom and grandparents went grocery shopping. Right after she set her bags on the counter her iPhone rang. She checked the caller

ID and picked it up. "Hey Joe. What's up?" Instinctively, my roommates, Zach and I leaned our heads forward in an attempt to hear the other end of the conversation. But either we

were getting sloppy, Mr. Solomon truly is one of the world's most amazing spies, or both, because we couldn't hear him. "You sure about that? Matt's niece and our neighbor's grandson

are here, along with Bex, Liz, Macey and Zach." My mom asked. After a few seconds, she said, "Okay," walked towards where we were sitting, put the phone on the table, and put it on

speaker. Mr. Solomon's voice rang out from the phone, "So kids, I need your help with something." All of us, minus Blake, Aubrey, and my mom, shot each other glances that were a

mixture of worry, curiosity, and excitement. "Is everything okay?" Liz asked. "Yes, everything is fine. It's about Abby." Mr. Solomon said. We shot each other excited glances. "What

about Abby?" I asked. "I want to propose to her," he responded. My roommates, Zach, my mom and I got excited. Yes _Zach_ got excited. I looked at him. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked

him. "I'm fine Gallagher Girl, why do you ask?" He responded. "You're excited about Mr. Solomon proposing to Abby. That's why I ask." I told him. He smirked. "I'm glad Solomon finally

manned-up. Plus, Grant, Jonas and I had a bet on when he was going to man up and decide to propose to Abby, and I won." My roommates, my mom, and I shot him a glare. "What?"

he asked. "I can't believe you bet on when I was going to propose to Abby!" Mr. Solomon exclaimed. Then he sighed. "What was the bet?" Mr. Solomon asked. "Grant and Jonas have to

make my bed and clean my section of the room for three months, I get 20 bucks, and something else I'm not saying because then there would be no reason for the third part of the

bet." Zach said. Mr. Solomon just sighed again. "Whatever. So, any ideas?" I instinctively turned to Macey, along with Bex and Liz. "What are you looking at me for?" Macey asked.

"You're the relationship expert." Liz replied. Macey rolled her eyes. "Fine give me a minute." After a minute her face lit up with an idea. "Got it. Scavenger hunt obstacle course." We

stared at her. Macey rolled her eyes again. "Scavenger hunt leading her to Mr. Solomon, but with different obstacles Abby has to overcome along the way." We all nodded. "Good idea.

Now what about the clues?" Came from the phone. "I'm not doing everything. You should be able to figure it out yourself. You're the teacher." Macey said. "Touché Ms. McHenry. Well,

thanks. I have work to do." The phone clicked as he hung up. "Who wants to be proposed to with an obstacle course scavenger hunt? That's not romantic at all!" exclaimed Aubrey. I

turned my head; I forgot she and Blake were there. "Oh yeah. So what would you recommend?" asked Macey. "Something classic. Like the ring in the bottom of a champagne glass."

Aubrey said. "Classic?" Macey retorted, "More like cliché. Besides, you don't know Abby." "I just realized something. If Mr. Solomon is proposing to Abby, that mean's they were dating.

Cammie did you know they were dating?" Liz questioned. "No." I lied. "Cammie, we're your best friends, we know when you're lying. And why the bloody hell did you not tell us?" Bex

screamed. I gulped. I was so dead. "I'm dead, aren't I?" All three of my roommates nodded. "Give me a second." I said. I turned back to Zach and pulled him to me, than gave him a

quick kiss on the lips. "What was that for Gallagher Girl?" "Just in case. Hopefully I'll see you later, but right now, I'm running." I got up, grabbed my riding boots, which were luckily

right by the door, and pulled them on super quickly before running to the barn and hopping on Cookie Dough. I rode close to the house and yelled "You can't kill me if you can't catch

me," then turned to a path that I used to ride with my dad that my friends didn't know about.

**A few hours later**

I returned to the barn after a few hours when I knew my roommates would be calmed down. I put Cookie Dough back in her stall and walked back to the house. I cautiously opened the

door and stepped inside only to be faced by my roommates. "So, are you guys still gonna kill me?" I asked. "No, but we're still gonna find out why you didn't tell us." Bex said. They

dragged me up to Bex's and mine room. "I thought you would figure it out yourselves. You had to notice the slight behavior change in Solomon whenever Abby came. Not to mention

they would always sit next to each other at meals." I said. "I did notice. I just thought they were going on a business trip together or something and needed to prepare." Bex replied.

"I'm not in a room with him an hour a day five days a week." Liz told me." Me neither. And I was bit too busy studying to give a crap." Macey said. "Well, how was I supposed to know

that? And if I uttered a word, Tina would probably somehow hear it, then the whole school would know. And I wasn't even supposed to know." I said. "Than how did you find out?" Liz

asked. "It wasn't that hard if you noticed the way they looked at each other." I told them. "How did they look at each other?" Liz prodded. "I can't describe it. Kinda like the way Bex and

Grant look at each other and like Liz and Jonas look at each other and Macey and Preston look at each other." Macey turned bright red. Yes, Macey McHenry actually blushed. "Thanks

ever so much Cammie." Macey said sarcastically. "And I do not like Preston Winters!" "Really, because I've seen what you're like around him." I responded. Macey groaned. "You suck

Cammie." Bex smiled, "So you're not denying it." "And I'm not confirming it either." Macey snapped. "But you're being defensive. You wouldn't be acting defensive if you truly didn't like

him." Liz said. Macey shot her a death glare. "Sorry," Liz said. Macey groaned. "Fine I like him." I smiled. "I knew it. Now can I go shower?" Macey rolled her eyes, "Fine." I grabbed

clean clothes, my towel and robe, and toiletries and stalked off to the shower. Fifteen minutes later I came out of the bathroom in a clean top and pair of shorts. I glanced at my watch,

it was 6:30. "Getting sloppy Gallagher Girl?" I jumped a bit and put my hand over my heart. "Don't do that. You practically gave me a heart attack." "So you are getting sloppy." I rolled

my eyes and started downstairs. "I am not getting sloppy. I just didn't expect to be snuck up on while getting out of the bathroom." I snapped. "I didn't sneak up on you. I just

happened to be standing there when you walked out. And aren't you supposed to expect the unexpected?" I wasn't looking at Zach, but I could just tell he was smirking. "Stop smirking

Zach." "How do you know I'm smirking?" "You're always smirking." "Well, not always." He told me. "Fine. You're smirking approximately ninety point six three percent of the time." We

reached the bottom step and headed for the kitchen. "How do you know that's not just when I see you?" He questioned. "Because I know it's not just when you're around me." I replied.

"Oh, and how do you know that?" "I have my sources." I said. I grabbed a big knife from the knife block on the kitchen counter. **(A/N, you know those big wooden blocks with the **

**slots for the different knives). ** Zach began to open his mouth, but before he could get anything out, I turned around to face him. "Don't push me Goode." He held his hands up.

"Whoa, no need to threaten me with sharp objects Gallagher Girl." I rolled my eyes. "I'm just getting ready to gut fish. Do you want to help or not?" "Sure. But you'll have to teach me."

He told me. "Don't you have to help out in the kitchen at Blackthorne?"**(in this story, Cammie knows Blackthorne's cover)** I asked. "Yeah. But we don't have fresh fish." I grabbed

two fish and put them on the cutting board, then handed Zach a knife. "Okay just do what I do. I hope you can handle fish guts." I looked at Zach for confirmation. "I can totally handle

it. I've dealt with a lot worse than fish guts." I nodded. "Okay watch what I do." I quickly sliced opened and de-gutted the first fish. I gestured to Zach, and he started in on his fish. I

watched while he did it. "Good job. Grab another one." My grandma came into the kitchen. She noticed us cleaning the fish and smiled. "Oh, thank you kids. I was just about to start

doing that." I smiled. "You're welcome grandma. And it's no big deal." "Okay. And can you clean all of them? We have guests coming over for dinner tonight." I glanced at Zach. "It

shouldn't be a problem Mrs. Morgan." She smiled at him. "Who's coming over Grandma?" "The Bellis's. **(Blake's family)**." "Cool." "I'm going to go set the patio table." My grandma

said. I smiled at her. She grabbed the glass cleaner and a rag and headed outside, probably to clean off the dusty patio furniture. "Who are the Bellis's?" Zach asked. "Blake's family. I

think his twin brothers are also down here this year. They just finished their freshman year of college." Zach nodded. He put another fish aside. I glanced at the amount of fish next to

him. There were seven, same as my pile. "Okay. I think we're done with the fish." I grabbed a plate and put the fish on them, ready for my grandpa to marinate and grill. I went to the

sink and was about to turn it on when I heard familiar footsteps. I turned around it was Aubrey. She had a look of disgust on her face. "Why does it smell like dead fish in here?" I

gestured to the plate with fish piled on it. "Oh." "Wanna help with dinner?" I asked. "I am not gutting fish." "Good. You'd probably squeal and screw it up anyway." She glared at me.

"Well at least I don't have a horrible sense of fashion." I sighed and just turned on the faucet to wash my hands. "I think she looks fine." Zach said. Audrey jumped. "Oh, Zach, I didn't

notice you there." She blushed a bit. "Uh huh." Zach said. I dried my hands off and Zach went to wash his. My grandma came back into the house. "Kids, can you make a salad, and cut

up about 6 potatoes?" I nodded. "Sure grandma. No problem." Audrey washed her hands. "I can get started on the salad." I just nodded, already planning a back up just in case.

**An hour later**

Around an hour later, the table was set, the potato salad was almost done, and the fish were about to be put on the grill. My friends, Aubrey and I were lounging in the living room. The

salad actually looked fine. The doorbell rang and my grandpa went to answer it. I heard voices, and my grandpa called, "The Bellis's are here." I heard my mom and grandma coming

downstairs. Blake and his brothers walked into the living room. "Hey guys." Blake said. Zach nodded at them. My roommates and I gave lazy waves. Aubrey said, "Hi" in her usual

annoying peppy tone that I have figured out is reserved for boys. "These are my brothers." I glanced at them. They were a lot taller than when I last saw them 6 summers ago. They

smiled at me. "Nice to see you again Cammie." The taller one, Brian, said. "Nice to see you too." I gestured towards the empty recliner and two spots on the couch. "Sit down." They

sat. I introduced them. "This is Brian and Brad." I then introduced them to my friends. And Audrey. The twins looked slightly more interested when they saw Macey and Bex. "Bex is an

interesting name." Brad said. "It's short for Rebecca. Which you should never, ever call me." The twins nodded. My mom then called, "Kids, time for dinner." We got up and headed

outside.

**A/N sorry 4 the abrupt ending. And if it's not my best work. And sorry it's been 4ever since I updated. Writers block and skool and stuff. And I realized the timing is really off in terms of fourth of july and when Cammie's roommates got here and stuff, so sorry. 4****th**** of july will be coming up in the next few chapters.**


	8. AN Sorry

I am taking a hiatus for writing fanfiction. I am really sorry about this but i lost inspiration for my stories (for now) and I really don't have the time to write even if I did have inspiration. I am still reading and reviewing the stories I have subscribed to, and occasionally I go on fanfiction from time to time (like now) to look and see if I can find any other stories I want to read, but that is about it. I'm a junior in high school now, and I have a ton of work, and I get stressed really easily. I may come back next semester, or sooner if i have the inspiration and/or time, but for now it's a no go. Junior year is leaving my brain fried. Again, I am sorry to leave all my stories hanging like this.


End file.
